ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça !
by Ackilee
Summary: "un mort ne revient pas d'entre les morts! Mais les faits étaient la, Ichigo venait de se relever, il regardait avec peine autour de lui, effrayé." Quand on revient d'entre les morts, rien ne se passe plus jamais comme avant...
1. synopsis et !

**/!\ Warning /!\**

La scène de la mort pourrait choquer certaines personnes, personnellement je ne pense pas, mais il m'a tout de même semblé judicieux de vous avertir ^^

Il n'y aura pas de yaoi, sauf si je change d'avais en plein milieu (xD) mais si jamais ça devait arriver je vous préviendrez en haut de page donc : no soucie :)

* * *

_Donc je vais en profiter pour faire un résumé un peu plus convenable : _

*C'était un dimanche, comme les autres… à un détail près. La famille Kurosaki était loin de se douter de ce qui allait se passer dans leur maison cette après-midi la : un vrai massacre.

*Mais Ichigo se réveille quelques jours plus tard. Il ne sait pas comment ni pourquoi il se trouve la… Tout ce qu'il sait c'est qu'il devrait être mort à l'heure qu'il est… Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi se trouve-t-il la ? en présence de scientifiques qui apparemment ne sont pas la pour l'aider…

*Quand on revient d'entre les morts, plus rien ne se passe comme avant...

* * *

_Je vous laisse découvrir la suite :)_


	2. résurrection 1 : Retour à la vie

Chapter 1

* * *

« Non, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'arrive à moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai pour mériter ça… Karin, Yuzu, papa… »

Ichigo regarda le désastre, les corps de ses sœurs et de son père gisaient au sol, baignant dans leur sang. Lui-même était dans un sal état, il voulu bouger pour les secourir, mais il n'y arrivait pas… Il se vidait de son sang, lentement, il se sentait partir…

L'odeur de la mort régnait dans la pièce, elle donnait envie de vomir. Ichigo rassembla l'infime force qui lui restait pour se redresser et s'adosser au mur pour mieux contempler le massacre…

La maison était saccagée, tous les meubles étaient retournés et défoncés, les cadres photos en miettes ainsi que les vitres coté jardin, la vaisselle et tout ce qui se trouvait dans la maison.

La main de Yuzu se mit à bouger, alors oubliant sa douleur il rampa à son chevet et lui prit la main. Elle pleurait et n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait… Lui essayait de faire en sorte qu'elle arrête, qu'elle garde ses forces…

Ichigo espérait, si Yuzu était vivante, son père et Karin devaient l'être aussi, il tourna la tête dans leur direction. Mais tout ce qu'il vit le fit juste vomir et l'affaibli un peu plus. Il tenta tout de même de ramper jusqu'à eux, il prit la main de Karin et sentit son corps froid comme le carrelage sur lequel il était couché. Il se mit à pleurer et rampa jusqu'à son père, il était en train de se vider de son air, c'était trop tard…

Il essaya de se redresser et vit la tête horrifiée de son père, il lui ferma doucement les yeux. Yuzu l'appelait, c'était infime mais il l'entendait, il la rejoignit toujours en rampant, totalement incapable de se dresser sur ses jambes.

Délicatement il lui reprit la main et lui caressa les cheveux, rien que ce geste l'épuisait, il savait qu'en continuant de bouger ainsi il perdait encore pus de sang, mais il n'en avait rien à faire… si c'était pour sa sœur, il ferait n'importe quoi. De toute façon il le savait, lui aussi n'allait pas tarder à quitter le monde des vivants, il espérait… Oui, il espérait qu'au moins sa sœur survive. Elle qui était encore si jeune, si insouciante et si mignonne… il l'a regarda, mais ce qu'il vit était bien loin de l'image qu'il se remémorait…

Le visage de Yuzu était défiguré, il lui manquait un œil, ses agresseurs l'ayant pris comme « souvenir ». A cette pensée il devint furieux ce qui lui tousser du sang… Il tendit la main pour essuyer doucement le visage de sa soeur. Mais il n'eut pas la force d'achever son geste.

Il se sentit partir, ne pouvant parler, il sourit à Yuzu qui venait de tourner la tête inquiète. Elle affichait une expression si horrible en voyant son état. Elle se demandait comment il avait fait pour vivre jusqu'à maintenant…

Son frère perdit son sourire, son visage changea complètement, il était tordu par la douleur. A cette vue Yuzu se mit à pleurer et essaya à son tour de ramper jusqu'à son frère… Mais celui-ci ne respirait plus…

Elle pleura, pleura pendant les quelques dernières minutes de sa vie. Et elle mourut.

* * *

Presque une semaine plus tard, tous les amis d'Ichigo étaient inquiets… Depuis lundi qu'ils ne l'avaient pas revu. Alors Ishida proposa à Tchad et Orihime de faire un tour à la maison Kurosaki, mais le grand brun ne pouvait pas venir, et Orihime travaillait trop tard…

Alors c'est seul qu'il se rendit à la clinique. Il sonna à la porte, personne ne répondit. Alors il recommença mais c'était toujours la même chose, il se dit qu'il devrait sûrement forcer la serrure pour rentrer. Mais ce n'était pas normal, n'y avait-il personne ? D'habitude la maison n'était jamais vide, et puis… c'était illégal ce qu'il s'apprêtait a faire…

Il enfonça deux épingles qu'il venait de sortir de sa sacoche dans la serrure et quelle ne fut pas son étonnement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit toute seule dans un grincement à vous glacer le sang.

Il poussa un peu plus la porte et vit que les meubles de l'entrée étaient saccagés. Inquiet il s'avança dans le couloir et vit une horreur…

Toute la maison sentait la mort, l'odeur du sang lui secoua les tripes. Mais le pire, c'était la vue. Il n'en revenait pas, Karin et Ishin étaient allongés par terre dans les débris, recouvert de sang et totalement mutilés… Un peu plus loin, Yuzu et Ichigo se tenaient la main… De longues traînées de sang partaient du corps du rouquin, Ishida se dit qu'Ichigo avait du vivre juste un peu plus longtemps et qu'il avait fait des allers-retours vers chaque membre de sa famille… Il se passa la scène dans sa tête et vomit. L'odeur devenait top insupportable. Il sortit en trombe de la maison…

Dans la rue, des gens se promenaient, quand ils virent la tête du jeune homme brun, ils l'accostèrent et le bombardèrent de questions.

Mais il s'en fichait, il fallait qu'il prévienne la police. Il sortit son téléphone de ses mains tremblantes sous les regards interrogateurs des personnes autour de lui.

Une jeune femme lui répondit, il raconta ce qu'il avait vu en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Le visage des personnes autour de lui s'assombrissait au fur et à mesure de son récit.

Quand il raccrocha, les gens parlaient entre eux, ils déblatéraient des choses que le jeune homme ne voulait pas comprendre… Soudain le visage d'Orihime et Tchad lui traversèrent l'esprit, il entreprit de les appeler.

Les deux amis arrivèrent aussi tôt, la police avait déjà bouclé le périmètre et rapatriait les corps dans une fourgonnette. Tchad et Orihime s'avancèrent pour voir les corps une dernière fois et leur dire adieu, mais Ishida les retint. Il disait que ce n'était pas beau à voir et qu'ils avaient commencé à se décomposer.

La nouvelle passa dans tous les médias comme : « Le massacre familiale » Bien sur, ils n'avaient montré aucune image, c'était bien trop gore. Mais ils racontaient en gros l'horreur de la chose.

Dans la classe, tout le monde était d'une humeur maussade, ils n'aimaient pas le rouquin en particulier pour certains, mais c'était tellement horrible ce qui lui était arrivé à lui et à sa famille… Ishida avait raconté ce qu'il avait vu en entrant, et tout le monde, sans exception était resté figé.

Bien sur, la nouvelle fit vite le tour du lycée. L'humeur maussade qui affectait la classe d'Ichigo s'était répandue dans tout l'établissement. Les professeurs essayaient de faire cours, mais c'était très difficile dans de telles conditions… Surtout qu'ils devaient bien l'avouer, les répliques du rouquin à forte tête leur manquait un peu…

* * *

Ichigo ouvrit les yeux, il était allongé dans une espèce de… boite? métallique. Son corps était tout engourdi, sa jambe, ses côtes, ses chevilles ses mains et ses poignets le faisaient atrocement souffrir, il découvrit avec stupeur des traces de couteau, de corde et de brûlures sur son corps. Apparemment on avait recousu sa jambe, il sentait que ses côtes étaient cassées, ses poignets et ses chevilles avaient des traces bleus qui montraient qu'on l'avait ligoté et serré beaucoup trop fort.

Il avait mal, il souffrait le martyr, mais petit à petit la douleur disparaissait, elle s'estompait. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était la, ni pourquoi ni comment il y était entré… Soudain, la boite se déplaça, non, c'est plutôt lui qui se déplaçait. Il fut aveuglé par une lumière intense qui lui arrivait tout droit dans la figure.

Derrière la vitre, les scientifiques paniquaient, ils ne voulaient pas croire aux résultas qui s'affichaient sur leurs écrans. C'était tout bonnement impossible, un mort ne revient pas d'entre les morts! Mais les faits étaient la, Ichigo venait de se relever, il regardait avec peine autour de lui, effrayé.

En voyant le gros cylindre duquel il venait de sortir, il comprit qu'il venait de passer un scanner… Mais pourquoi ? Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait… Il s'assit puis posa les pieds au sol, il ressentit comme une décharge qui remonta tout le long de son corps, le faisant s'arquer. Il voulu pousser un cri, mais aucun son ne sortit. Il se prit la gorge et la gratta, il commençait à manquer d'air.

Les scientifiques présents se ruèrent vers lui pour l'empêcher de s'arracher la gorge, le rouquin grattait tellement fort qu'il commençait à saigner.

Ichigo se sentait comme une proie acculée, il ne supportait pas cette vision et commençait à suffoquer. Pris de panique il envoya valser tous les hommes autour de lui avec une force qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnée. Il se taira dans un coin, recroquevillé sur lui-même, tremblant comme une feuille et suant à grosses gouttes.

Au bout de quelques minutes, alors qu'il commençait seulement à se calmer, il sentit un incroyable mal de crâne, il se prit la tête entre les mains et commença à pousser des gémissement de douleur.

Un des scientifiques, un homme maigre aux cheveux roses, s'approcha et essaya de ne pas lui faire peur, ce qu'il réussit à peu près. Même si Ichigo ne lui faisait pas confiance, il se décida à le suivre, après tout, il n'avait pas l'air si méchant ce Szayel.

Alors qu'il se levait avec l'aide du scientifique, il sentit quelque chose lui piqué le bras. Il eut à peine le temps de voir un autre homme en blouse blanche avec une seringue à la main. Il comprit alors qu'il venait de se faire avoir, puis son corps s'engourdit et il ne vit plus rien.

Quelques heures plus tard, il se réveilla… Il avait l'impression d'être chez un dentiste avec la lampe juste au dessus qui vous éblouie. Mais il savait très bien qu'il n'y était pas. Tous ces hommes n'étaient sûrement pas des dentistes… Surtout quand on regardait leur attirail.

Il tenta de se relever mais fut bloquer. Ses chevilles, ses hanches, ses poignets et son cou étaient attachés avec des sangles. Il força, ne voulant pas rester couché, ce qui produisit un boucan incroyable… Tous les scientifique auparavant le nez dans leurs ordinateurs se retournèrent.

Ichigo aperçut sur l'écran au loin une image… C'était lui, il était couvert de sang de coupures et de bleus… Soudain il eut comme un déclic… Tout lui réapparaissait, ses sœurs, son père, ses agresseurs… tout… Il se souvint de la sensation de douleur puis celle de légèreté lorsque la mort était venue le chercher… Alors pourquoi ! Pourquoi se retrouvait-il ici ? Attaché au milieu de scientifiques ! Il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond… non, vraiment pas rond.

Tous les hommes en blouse blanche s'approchèrent de leur « cobaye ».Il sortirent tous des carnets de notes, pendant que l'un sortait du « matériel ».

Ichigo, en voyant approché l'homme, voulut s'enfuir mais ces maudites sangles l'en empêchaient. Soudain son mal de tête refit surface mais il y avait en plus des cris. Sa vison commençait à se troubler, ses membres s'engourdissaient et il se sentait partir…

« Quelle ironie » se dit-il…

« Alors je vais juste mourir, une seconde fois… comme ça… »

« Comme ça quoi ? » fit une voix criarde.

« Et merde ! Je ne veux pas mourir pour la seconde fois de ma « vie » ! Et encore moins en tant que rat de laboratoire ! »

« Alors je vais t'aider… »

Il n'entendait, ne voyait plus, ne sentait plus… Il fut plongé dans des abîmes insondables… un noir intense où l'on ne voit même pas le bout de son nez…

Au bout quelques heures il rouvrit les yeux, ce qu'il vit lui retourna l'estomac et il se mit à vomir. Comment était-ce possible ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Qui avait fait ça ? Comment pouvait on faire un tel carnage ! » Une multitudes de questions comme celles-ci se bousculèrent dans la tête d'un Ichigo effrayé et complètement perdu.

* * *

XXXX

Bon, je vous avoue que c'est pas très joyeux tout ça… Mais vous verrez, je réserve un avenir meilleur à notre petite fraise adorée (-ou pas xD –mais siiiiiiiiiii) ! Donc laissez-moi des rewiews pour me dire ce que vous en pensé !


End file.
